Current technologies make use of vehicle telematics data to assess driving behavior. For example, the telematics data may be collected and analyzed to determine the acceleration, braking and/or cornering habits of a driver of a vehicle, and the results of the analysis may be used to measure the performance of the driver over time. The telematics data may be generated by sensors on the vehicle, or by a mobile device (e.g., smart phone) carried by the driver, for example. The measured performance may then be used for various purposes, such as modifying an insurance rating of the driver. More recently, it has been proposed that telematics data also be used in connection with car rental services, including peer-to-peer car rentals, to score potential renters (e.g., so that vehicle owners may avoid renting their vehicles to certain types of drivers).
Typically, car rental services utilize terms of a rental agreement to constrain renter use of the rented vehicle. However, such terms are not able to constrain or limit many driving behaviors of a renter while the renter is operating a vehicle. This may occur because car rental services are not able to detect such driving behaviors, and as a result the car rental services cannot incorporate such driving behaviors into a rental agreement. Thus, car rental services may rely on the vehicle owner trusting the renter to not misuse the rented vehicle. However, vehicle owners may hesitate to trust renters they do not personally know. Unconstrained use of the rented vehicle on the part of the renter may result in increased maintenance and the associated costs and time for the vehicle owner. For example, frequent hard braking by renters may require that the owner replace the brake pads and rotors more often. This is especially problematic for vehicle owners in peer-to-peer vehicle rental services. For these vehicle owners, the rented vehicle may be their primary vehicle, and associated costs and times of maintenance may be unmanageable.
For these reasons, there is a need for systems and methods that mitigate the problems of vehicle owner hesitation with respect to renting a vehicle and facilitate the rental of more vehicles for the vehicle renters with less risk to the vehicle owners.